Harumi "Miusa" Nonomiya
Właściwie Megumi Hatsuko Harumi Osobowość Miusa posiada subtelny charakter, jakkolwiek potrafi być stanowcza, a nawet groźna. Ma bardzo duże ambicje i równie wielkie możliwości. Nie ulega wpływom, zachowując przy tym wiele taktu i samodzielności. Gdy coś postanowi szkoda czasu, sił i energii, aby namawiać ją do zmiany decyzji. Posiada niezachwianą pewność siebie, dzięki czemu zachowuje zimną krew w kryzysowych momentach. Niestety jest bardzo subiektywna i ocenia wszystko po swojemu. Z reguły nie ufa ludziom i ma niewielu prawdziwych przyjaciół, chociaż to bardzo miła, szczera i pomocna osoba. Znajomości traktuje poważnie, ale nie łatwo zdobyć jej sympatię, mimo to rozmowy z nią przebiegają zawsze lekko i przyjemnie. Bywa dumna i pamiętliwa – mści się za każdą niesprawiedliwość i źle znosi porażki. Zawsze żąda akceptowania tylko jej pomysłów. Wygląd Miusa posiada długie brązowe włosy, najczęściej spina je w kucyk. Oczy Miusy są niebieskie, a brwi brązowe jej ręce i nogi są przeźroczyste. Lubi eksperymentować ze swoimi ubraniami, przez co część uczniów ma ją za upiorkę ekscentryczną. Rodzina Miusa jest córką duchów. Jej ojciec i matka mieszkali kiedyś w Japonii, jednak przeprowadzili się do USA w celach poznania tamtejszej kultury oraz w celach zarobkowych. Miusa bardzo przeżyła przeprowadzkę i wciąż ma żal do rodziców. Brat jej ojca (tata San-Hee) powiedział, że San uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Rodzice Miusy uznali, że ta szkoła będzie dla niej odpowiednia, a obecność kuzynki San-Hee dobrze jej zrobi. Miusa ma też przyszywaną kuzynkę Ori Gami, która również uczy się w Straszyceum. Miusa nie przepada za Ori, uważa, że ta podlizuje się innym, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i nie musieć tym samym wykonywać jakichkolwiek obowiązków. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Symphony Space Najlepsza przyjaciółka Miusy, najprawdopodobniej połączyła je pasja do muzyki, choć preferują inne gatunki, Symphony kocha muzykę klasyczną, natomiast Miusa jest na bieżąco ze wszystkimi gatunkami oraz muzyką klubową, mimo tego znalazły wspólny język i są bardzo często razem widywane. Z Justine Saina Justine i Miusa mają wspaniałe relacje, są często razem widywane. Z San-Hee Yumeha Mają znakomite relacje, prawie nigdy się nie kłócą i zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Z Yasina Meerme Yasina i duszyca ledwo co się znają, mimo tego ich stosunki są przyjacielskie. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Szeheryzade poznały się przed biblioteką, kiedy Miusa chciała napisać o niej artykuł do swojego dziennika w sekcji 'najmniej popularne'. Sze wytłumaczyła jej, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób odwiedzających to pomieszczenie. Kilka godzin później duszycę założyły klub 'pożółkłej kartki', czyli po prostu kółko fanów literatury. Z Flora Grant Mają dobre relacje, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywane. Z Loonie Von Vamps Wampirzyca wie, że kiedy ma problem, mośe śmiało iść z nim do Miusy, duszyca bardzo lubi Lonnie i vice versa. Z Michelle Cake Dziewczyny mają świetne relacje, Michelle często zamęcza Miusę swoimi wypiekami, a duszyca zamęcza kosmitkę swoją muzyką. Z Ori Gami Miusa nie znosi Ori - w sumie nie wie dlaczego, po prostu czuje do niej niechęć i nie zamierza być przy niej widywana. Z Poppy Hokkaido Mają wspaniałe relacje, Miusa czesto pełni rolę DJ-ki na przyjęciach organizowanych przez Poppy. Miłość Miusa nie interesuje się tymi sprawami, jednak uwielbia patrzeć na zakochane pary. Ale bez przesady. Dziewczyna preferuje chlopców uroczo zakręconych, wyrozumiałych i o artystycznej duszy, nie muszą wyglądać niczym modele z katalogów, byle by poczuła z nim tą specyficzną więź. Klasyczny Potwór Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. thumb|left|154px Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami.Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia oficjalnie Państwo Japonia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. thumb|left|150px Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Ciekawostki * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną (mimo iż jest duchem). * Jej pokój jest większy niż pokój jej rodziców. * Jej szczęśliwa liczba to zero. * W jej pokoju na ścianie jest mural, na którym maluje (a właściwie próbuje, aczkolwiek wychodzi jej to średnio). * Nie ma rodzeństwa. * San-Hee to jedyna jej kuzynka z którą się dogaduje, reszty kuzynostwa Miusa nie znosi. (Poza jednym "przyszywanym" kuzynem) * Ona, jej ojciec i matka mieszkają w letnim domu jej dziadków. * Obchodzi urodziny 21 marca. * Jest jedyną duszką w rodzinie z błękitnymi oczami. * Tak naprawdę ma na imię Megumi, lecz nikt w szkole o tym nie wie. Dziewczyna chciała się wyróżnić wśród członków rodziny i je zmieniła na takie, które według niej "najbardziej oddaje moją osobowość". Również w szkolnych papierach widnieje imię Miusa, a nie Megumi. * Duszyca nie znosi herbat z czerwonych owoców. Po czym ją poznać? * Nosi przy sobie mp3 i słuchawki. * Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym i symbolem jest nuta ósemka, ma ją umieszczoną na słuchawkach, ubraniach, zeszytach itp, itd. * We włosach trzyma ołówki i długopisy. * Jest wysoka. * Jak na ducha jest lekko 'opalona'. Specjalne zdolności Miusy *'Przenikalność' - Miusa potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- Miusa potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Miusa będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza' - Miusa potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. Zainteresowania *'Dziennikarstwo' - Duszyca uwielbia "zaglądać innym przez ramię" i być na bieżąco ze wszystkim. *'Fotografia '- Chcąc zostać dziennikarką, Miusa przez pewien czas szkoliła się w zakresie fotografii. *'Pisarstwo' - Miusa wspaniale pisze różne opowiadania i historyjki. *'Muzyka i pisanie melodii': Miusa jest wspaniałą DJką i ma szerokie spektrum w dziedzinie muzycznej. Od grania poprzez miksowanie po pisanie melodii czy piosenek. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Poszukuję! Dzięki swojej wytrwałości i opanowaniu zawsze dochodzę tam, gdzie chcę. Potrafię skleić parę faktów w zaskakującą melodię. Ksywka: DJ nutka Ulubione powiedzonka: U...super, Ten bit nieźle żre! W szkole najbardziej lubi: Muzykę, to chyba oczywiste. ...A najmniej: '''W-F '''Zwierzak: '''Motylek imieniem Kui '''Nie rusza się bez: MP3 oraz długopisu Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Miusa ma w pokoju zestaw Dj'a i mnóstwo małych głośniczków Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia '''Odcinki i serie * "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Filmy pełnometrażowe *Howl in Weresaw *Sweet Boo-Birth Day *The Crystalling (w tle) Galeria Miusa Basic.jpg|Basic 2016 Miusa Harumi.jpg|Pierwszy (nieudany) art Miusy na bazie. Galeria rysunków Miusa ID.jpg miusa.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Miusy. Blair i Miusa.jpg Miusa z sluchawkami.jpg TakaSeMiusa.jpg TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki TakiSeRysunek.jpg IMG 20161215 143256.jpg|Miusa wraz z Ally "Octo" Pus CassiopeiaSymphonyMiusa.jpeg|z Symphony i Cassiopeią Miusa i Amelie muzyki se słuchają.jpeg|z Amelie muzyki przez jedne słuchawki słuchają Miusa 2.jpeg Miusa 1.jpeg Miusa na JakimśTamTleZPseudoNutkami.jpeg Miusa i Blair.jpeg|Miusa raczy Blair jednym z "hitów" MiusaSanBlair.jpeg BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Galeria rysunków Miusy w różnych strojach Miusa nfs.jpg|"Howl in Weresaw" NFS. Miusa co.jpg|"Howl in Weresaw" Claw Officers. MiusaFreakyFieldTrip.jpg|Freaky Field Trip MiusaNS.jpg|New Scaremester Miusaaaa.jpg|Welcome TO Monster High! Miusa Otomachi Una.jpg|Vocaloid inspiration - Otomachi Una Miusa BLS.jpg|Bloody Little secrets Miusa GN.jpg|Gypsy Night Miusa EM muzyka.jpeg|Elementar Masters - muzyka Miusa BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Symphony i Miusa CL.jpeg|Couples look Miusa FDoS.jpeg|First day of school Miusa Electrifield.jpeg|Electrifield Miusa AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Galeria artów Miusy w różnych seriach Biusa art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Blair DeGhoul jako "Biusa" Galeria od Innych Misuaaa.png|Od Listka. IMG 20160615 204626.jpg|Od SmoczaS Miusasims2.png|Portret Miusy w Simsach od Listka Miusa simsy.png|Miusa w simsach od Listka Miusa Skullette.png|Skullette Miusy od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Miusa Harumi *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się strona i art Miusy *Kwiecień 2016-Miusa zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *Lipiec 2016 - Miusa zaliczy filmowy debiut jako jedna z drugoplanowych postaci *Styczeń 2017 - Rochi mouscedes rozpoczyna reaktywację Miusy, gdyż za bardzo ją polubiła by dać ją niżej w swej hierarchi lubialności. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy